QUIZÁS ALGÚN DÍA
by MaryMorante
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER. Este one shot esta basado en el episodio 22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser. Sucede después de llegar a la mansión de Scrooge McDuck. Espero les guste.


Buen dìa a todos.

Últimamente he estado viendo los capítulos en inglés de Ducktales o Pato aventuras en español, y el último episodio me ha dejado tan impactada, que no pude evitar escribir este one shot, el cual dedico con mucho cariño a **StarTraveler** , ya que su one shot me animo a escribir este.

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney company. Esta fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 **Quizás Algún Día**

Había transcurrido apenas una hora, desde que el desafortunado grupo de aventureros regreso a Duckburg, precisamente, a la mansión de Scrooge McDuck.

Durante el vuelo de regreso, el ambiente se sintió bastante pesado. Ninguno hablaba y todos se negaban a levantar la vista, manteniendo los ojos en algún punto del suelo, sin mirar nada en partícula. A excepción de Huey, que llevaba en sus manos la gorra roja, manipulándola como si de ahí fuera a sacar la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. De igual manera, el comportamiento de Louie y Dewey, reflejaban la lucha que mantenían con sus demonios internos.

Lo más lamentable a los ojos de Bentina Beakley, era escuchar los gimoteos mal disfrazados de los trillizos, en especial Louie. Louie siempre había demostrado ser un pato relajado, que vivía la vida a su manera muy particular, sin presiones. Sin embargo, esta nueva información sobre su mamá, quebró sus barreras emocionales. Ahora, poco le importaba que sus hermanos lo vieran mal. Una y otra vez, pasaba el antebrazo por su pico, limpiando en su manga color verde, las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

Por otro lado, Webby Vanderquack estaba sentada frente a ellos. Las palabras hirientes que le dijo el señor Scrooge, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por que no solo fue la frase, sino el énfasis que hizo en cada palabra, dejando en claro que cualquier tema de los Duck y los McDuck, no le concernía.

Tan inmersa iba en su dolor, que no sentía el abrazo consolador de su abuela, sentada junto a ella.

El viaje en sí, solo se podía calificar como terriblemente desastroso, y no de la manera divertida como estaban acostumbrados. Y todos sabían, que esto apenas empezaba.

Una vez que llegaron, cada grupo se fue por su lado. Los tres patitos se dirigieron con su tío Donald, mientras que la señora Beakley y Webby ingresaron a la mansión. La señora Beakley observo con preocupación, la profunda tristeza que ensombrecía a su nieta, tomando la decisión de alejarla de la mansión McDuck, al menos por un tiempo – Webby, nos vamos de vacaciones.

– Pero abuela… acabamos de llegar – Protesto con desgano, acercándose al tablero de su habitación, el mismo que muestra el árbol genealógico de Scrooge McDuck.

La señora Beakley se inclino a su nieta. Deseaba de todo corazón, convencerla de que las palabras de Scrooge no eran ciertas, pero ambas sabían que él tenía razón. Ni ella ni Webby eran parientes de Scrooge y estaba segura, que lo mejor para su nieta era que lo aceptara. Jamás tendrá lazos que la unan con los Duck, ni los McDuck – Escucha linda, necesitas unas vacaciones – suspiro – Ambas las necesitamos.

Webby la miro fijamente, suspiro con melancolía y asintió – Perdimos nuestro equipaje en esa montaña – señalo Beakley – Así que tendrás que hacer una nueva maleta.

Nuevamente, la pequeña asintió – Cuando termines, ve a mi habitación por favor – indico Betina Beakley.

– Si abuela – Beakley le dio un fuerte abrazo y se retiro, dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta. Una vez sola, Weeby puso los ojos en su tablero. Ver todos esos datos que había investigado por años, cada uno relacionado con el señor Scrooge, le recordaban las duras palabras que él le dijo: _"tú no eres familia"._

– ¿Webby?

La joven pato se exalto, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la sorprendieran – ¿Dewey? – rápido seco sus ojos – pensé que estabas con Donald Duck.

– Si bueno – con pesar se encoge de hombros – vine a recoger unas cosas – se gira y pone una mano en su nuca – yo… quería saber como estabas y… – voltea a verla y ve que su pequeño pico esta temblando – ¿Webby, estás…?

Pronto, Webby se arroja a los brazos de su amigo, soltando todas las lagrimas que se negó a derramar delante de los demás, incluso de su abuela – Dewey… – su voz se quebró y ya no pudo decir más.

Por unos segundos, Dewey se quedo paralizado, pero tan pronto como escucho su nombre, reacciono y la rodeo con sus brazos, consolándola y soltando lagrimas silenciosas.

Así permanecieron por largo rato, ya que ninguno quería romper el fraternal abrazo. Una fuerte amistad había crecido entre los dos, gracias al tiempo compartido buscando la pista perdida de Della Duck. Finalmente, Dewey es el primero en romper la unión, separándose y tomando los hombros de Webby – Hey – Habla en voz baja – No importa lo que diga el viejo Scrooge – limpia las lágrimas de Webby con sus pulgares, sonriendo lo mejor posible – eres importante para nosotros, incluso más que él.

Webby negó con la cabeza – Él es tu tío – Nuevas lagrimas amenazaron con salir – Y me dijo… que yo podía… – Se tomaron de las manos – Creo que no importa ahora.

– Si importa – le afirmo – Siempre importa lo que tengas que decirnos – Entrelazo sus dedos con ella y pegaron sus frentes – Si no me hubieras ayudado, no sabríamos la verdad sobre… – Dewey cerro los ojos, intentando ser fuerte para Webby – lo siento.

– Esta bien Dewey – Webby lo abrazo de nuevo, dándole ahora a él la oportunidad de desahogarse – aquí estoy.

Nuevamente ambos lloraron en silencio. Dewey saco toda su tristeza, humedeciendo sin querer el hombro de su amiga. Largos minutos pasaron, hasta que ambos se sintieron mejor y pudieron separarse – sabes Dewey, voy a salir un tiempo con mi abuela… ¿estarás bien?

Limpiando sus mejillas, el pato asiente – Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo, ahora solo esperaremos a que McQuack nos ayude a sacar el bote… snif.

– Si bueno – Webby cruza las manos a sus espaldas – tengo que empacar.

– Si claro – se acercan de nuevo y se dan un abrazo de despedida. Dewey camina a la puerta de su habitación y se detiene – Webby…

– ¿Sí?

– Quizás, algún día… cuando seamos mayores… – sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar coloradas – y consiga un trabajo súper cool… tú…

Confundida, Webby parpadeo curiosa, escuchando atenta lo que su mejor amigo quería decirle.

Dewey sacudió su cabeza, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba diciendo – lo que quiero decir, es que algún día serás un miembro oficial de nuestra familia.

Los ojos de Webby se iluminaron, aunque el fuerte halo rojizo que dejo el llanto, opaco un poco esta emoción – gracias Dewey.

El joven pato solo alzo una mano, antes de alejarse, sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquilo, encontrando en Webby un poco de paz tan necesaria para ambos.

Y tal vez, la señora Beakley no tiene la última palabra y algún día, Webby tendrá lazos familiares con Donald Duck.

.o 0 o.

c - c - FiN - c - c

Espero que les haya gustado este one shot, y ojalá que todo se resuelva en el siguiente episodio.

Saludos y si les gusto, o quieren otro one shot, espero su review.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
